when a hole for fasteners requires a countersink the depth of the countersink is critical in order for the top of the head of the installed fastener to be flush with the surrounding area. To obtain proper depth in a countersink when using an automatic riveting machine the adjustment for depth is made by hand; requires, from a safety standpoint, that power be turned off the equipment; and when joining large parts requires climbing up to the unit, all of which takes time. It has been found adjustment for countersink depth may be accomplished accurately and rapidly using the remote control equipment of this invention.